Sad story
by Yana-M
Summary: This story settle in the episode 64 when Kenzan and Shô go to search for Jaden, read it to know what's next


**(POV Shô Marufuji)**

When I was hanging around with Kenzan searching for my Aniki, at night when we were ready to camp we saw Jaden lying on the ground sleeping I automatically turned to Kenzan.

-He's here, my Aniki's here! I screamed with joy

Jaden slowly opened his eyes, seeing us.

-Hey guys!

-ANIKI! We both scream

-no he's **My **Aniki! I said

-what? And why would he be only **yours?** Said back Kenzan

-Because I know him before you and we shared more thing together than you and him. I said hissing my shoulder

-You're selfish! He said frowning his eyebrow

-Me? I said in an angry tone

-He's true Shô I'm not only yours, after all, what have you done that would be _that _special for me?

-What have I done for you? I just every time think of you, don't sleep, eat a little, pass the whole night and day looking for you, no forgive me I forgot that you prefer the people who ignore you and mistreat you or even people you don't know at all and you consider as a friend like Ed and Kenzan!

-Hey that's not true; there aren't people who mistreat me! He replied

-You know what, Jaden? People like you whom I do everything for and still prefer the others, Yeah people ungrateful like you I hate them, you make me so sick, I don't even understand why I'm still here! I grab my package and walk away

-Hey come back here! I heard Kenzan scream at me

-No way, I have wasted so much time with you and that help me in anything! Normal people go ahead and aim for the pro league and I am still here with you fighting over someone who doesn't even acknowledge what I do for him! I said with my voice turning so cold and harsh

I heard nothing, well at least they understood what I mean, and I walk further to the Yellow dorm.

**(POV Kenzan)**

I look at Marufuji-Senpai getting further and further, I look at Jaden confused he looks back at me with the same look as I.

-I think….my word has surpassed my thought, didn't it?

-He too didn't have to say this too! I said

_ You know what, Jaden? People like you whom I do everything for and still prefer the others, Yeah people ungrateful like you I hate them, you make me so sick, I don't even understand why I'm still here!_

-I….I really don't want to lose him, he's a great friend and he's with me since I am here!

-Well, if it's truly what you wish then let's follow him. I said with a sigh

After a few minute walking aside to the Academy, Jaden turned to me.

-You don't want to retrieve him?

-What? Huh…..No, nothing like this!

-then why did you say "if it's truly what you wish"? It means you have any desire to find him, am I wrong?

-I feel guilty for ruining your friendship, somehow I feel like it's my fault if he go away, reassure me, it's my fault?

-Huh…..

-well, can I ask some question?

-go ahead.

-hum…..why do you like Marufuji-Senpai? Why him all over the others?

-I like him because he's kind, he understand me, he's here and cheer me when I need it, he's the perfect example of a friend but he's too shy and so negative, he always underestimate himself while he duel, that's why I want to protect him, I didn't thought he would feel like this toward me, I didn't thought he was so worried for me!

Jaden's word surprised me, Marufuji-Senpai Is the only one who deserves him and I decided to ask more question.

-What would be your reaction if he dies now or something happens to him?

Jaden took a sad face and stare at me.

-That's why we have to find him! I…..wonder why I said all this words that I didn't meant. Anyway we must find him and I will apologize.

-Yeah…..

We hurried our step, we finally arrived to the port, It was already midnight, I looked at the edge of the port , and he was there!

-Jaden go get sleep, I want to talk to him personally. I said with a smile to Jaden hoping my excuse will work.

- Well if it's important…Then I will let you, good night! He turned and left to the red dorm.

I smiled, perfect my excuse worked, now I head to Shô

-Marufuji-Senpai! I said spotting him seating

He turns to me, his face was thoughtful but when he saw me, he clenched his fist, rise and starts to walk away; I grabbed him by the arm forcing him to look at me.

-Leave me alone! He screamed

-Marufuji-Senpai keep calm I just want to talk, Well Jaden is sorry for his behavior toward you, he didn't know that you would feel like this.

-Then why didn't _he _come to apologize? Or am I supposed that you're his messenger! If he was that sorry he would came, not you!

-I have something to tell you!

-what is it?

-Sorry to interfere between you and Jaden, I realized I have only caused problem!

-If you want Jaden that bad, Keep him with you, I…..I turn the page, I don't want to stay with you anymore.

-You turn the page?

-Yes, it's too late now you made your choice and nothing, not even Jaden's excuse will hold me back, I'm moving forward, and I'm aiming for a better future.

He walks away, and I realized I have made a big mistake, I was choked by his word _ I'm moving forward, and I'm aiming for a better future. _I must find something to hold him, it can't end like this!

-If it's your choice then…..go ahead I can't hold you, I only hope that you will have a bright future!

He returns and smiles sadly.

-Sorry for being useless…..Farewell, Kenzan.

He turns and went away and I go back to the red dorm.


End file.
